Currently available lipstick tubes comprise a wide variety of sizes and styles. Each manufacturer has its own signature design for its lipstick tubes, generally comprising a base and a cover received thereon. Most lipstick tubes are metallic or plastic and comprise a simple appearance. Once a lipstick has been used or is no longer needed, the entire lipstick tube is typically thrown away. Women often desire a more fashionable appearance for their lipstick tubes and could be persuaded to invest in certain environmentally friendly options.